1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tripod type constant velocity joint, which can be utilized for power transmission in automobiles and various industrial machines. For example, it may be incorporated into the driving system of an automobile to effect transmission of a turning force at constant angular velocity between rotary shafts which are in a non-straight line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As regards means for solving the problem of shudder in vehicles concerning rotation third-order axial force in tripod type constant velocity joints, tripod type constant velocity joints which are of the so-called double roller type in which an outer roller 4 rolls in parallel with the axis of an outer joint member 1 along a track groove 2 in the outer joint member 1 are described in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication (Kouhyou) Heisei 4-503554 and Japanese Patent Publication (Koukai) Heisei 5-215141 (see FIG. 7). In these tripod type constant velocity joints, the roller guide surface 3 of the outer joint member 1 is shaped in a Gothic arch to ensure that its contact with the roller 4 is in a state of angular contact, thereby generating a recovery couple to correct the inclination (in a plane in FIG. 3) of the rolling direction of the roller 4, it being said that this has the effect of holding the roller 4 in parallel with the track groove.